flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Grounded
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 08 | season = IV | prod.code = 412 | airdate.CA = September 19, 2011 | airdate.US = October 18, 2011 | airdate.UK = November 26, 2012 | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot A duo of armed hijackers force a passenger jet to land at the Toronto Airport. They then take all cellphones and sow paranoia by claiming that they have other people posing as passengers. Team One arrives on the scene and convince the pilots trapped in the cockpit to discretely depressurize the cabin while they practise infiltration scenarios. The kidnapper demand the release of a certain prisoner within half an hour or they'll start killing passengers. Team One does some digging, learning that the subject desiring release was part of a Free Citizens Group stationed in Helford Hills; a group that doesn't acknowledge the authority of the Canadian government, nor use ID or send their kids to school. Some years ago, a police commander made an unauthorized raid on the group without sufficient intel. Thus, FCG view all police as soulless soldiers of the government. Greg Parker manages to negotiate the release of 50 of the 70 passengers. However, just before the last could leave, one of the impatient passengers not chosen decides to overpower the hijackers. But the woman next to him stands up, and kills him, revealing herself as a hijacker. In the process, she shoots a cohort, her brother, by accident. As he dies from his injuries, the woman, Sandra Moore, blames Parker for stalling and threatens to kill the remaining hostages until her husband, the prisoner, is released, before calling up her fourth man to reveal himself. Ed, Sam, Spike and Raf infiltrate the plane through its blindspots and extract the pilots. And on the plane, one of the passengers, Holly McCord, secretly picks up her cellphone that her daughter dropped during flight and secretly texts and calls SRU with one of the passengers, a blond boy, looking out for her. None too soon, the hijackers decide to kill the same boy in less than a minute unless their demands are met. Parker sends out the prisoner in an effort to distract the hijackers while instructing Holly to pass a message to the other passengers to prepare to duck. Unfortunately, their note passing is noticed, forcing SRU to storm the cabin from both sides. Sandra and one of her cohorts are shot dead resisting arrest, the former killed by Raf while the others are arrested. As they leave, Sam and Ed counsel Raf over his first kill, giving him advice of what not to do later. They then turn themselves over to SIU to give a full report. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Rafik 'Raf' Rousseau : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as Geoff Daikin * as Sandra Moore * as Holly McCord * as Roland Bosch Co-Starring Uncredited